What brothers can bring
by Gingers rock
Summary: Alternate Universe-Percy and his adopted brother Jason have their house engulfed into flames, with their mom and step-dad in it. with no where to go the two brothers go onto the streets, finding out a lot of information about their greek haritage.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy and Jason are not related but they grew up together**

**Summary: Percy and Jason grow up on the streets after their house burnt down in a fire. As the two brothers grow up on the streets, they find out some unusual information about their family history.**

_Authors note: the chapters might be shorter than my normal amount but I'm trying something new, enjoy. Not sure if gods will be in the story._

PROLOGE -

The smell of fresh cookies was spreading across the Jackson residence. As the mother of the family smiled in the kitchen –adding blue dye to the cookies- she glanced in the living room, greeted with the sight of a passed out Gabe Ugliano, lying on a Lazy Boy chair with beer bottles tossed around him. He snorted once in a while. The smile on the mothers face vanished and she frowned her lips at the disgusting sight. _At least he's not awake s_he thought as she washed her hands to rid the sticky blue dough off her hands.

The only reason she stays with the man is because 1-his intoxicating scent wards off monsters so the boys would be safe, and 2-he can pay a couple of bills now and then. She washed the dishes and looked at the newspaper layed across the dining table.

Rustling could be heard in the boys' bedroom so she gathered the papers and walked off to the bedroom. While in the door way she saw a laughing blond boy on top of a dark haird boy trying to wrestle him; pulling the limbs and hair of the boy under him. The older dark haired boy under him was laughing aswell, and pulled the younger one off of him and picked him up and over his shoulder like a duffle bag. They twirled around a bit and their laughter could be heard throughout the home.

Sally Jackson-the mother- smiled to herself, thinking about why she put up with 'smelly Gabe' as the kids called him. The young blond kid was Jason Grace. He was at the orphanage one day and had amnesia, he only remembered his name and age. That was when he was 4, now he was and 8 year old boy with sandy blond hair and electric blue eyes. He had a gentle face that could make the ultimate bambi eyes, with a scar above his lip.

The older boy with darker hair was Percy Jackson-Sally's biological son. He was 12 years old but was more built than the usual 12 year olds. He had a lean body and was tall for his age. He had dark brown, almost black untamable hair that went just below his ear and just above his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful sea green that made anyone go into a daze when they stared in them. His skin was a tan shade from all the days he spent at the beach.

_He looks just like his father._ Sally remembers what his father looked like, the way he treated her as if she was the only woman in the world. He was the best man she'd ever met. He would always- _what was that smell?_

Sally whirled around and was immediately welcomed with the heat of a fire. The oven was opened and Gabe was near it with a bear bottle, he was peering inside of it as if he'd never seen an oven before. The beer bottle caught fire so did his arm, then the wall and the carpet. It was spreading fast.

"Percy! Grab Jason and meet me by the window!" Sally yelled. He looked stunned but sped along with Jason in hand, grabbing a pack and stuffing it with clothes and jackets.

Sally screamed and yelled as smoke crept its way into her lungs. She ran to her room and packed her own bags. She went the living room window and saw Percy stuffing Jason onto the fire escape and then exiting it himself. She ran over and started exiting the home. Tears stained her eyes as she left but screams stopped her. She saw Gabe covered in flames and wailing his arms around. Sally didn't like him necessarily but no one deserved that. She got back into the building with Percy screaming after her.

"Percy get your brother down from the escape, I'll be right down. Hurry!" She ushered him away with him crying, Jason sobbing and looking scared. The two boys waited down the fire escape for a couple of minutes when the fire exploded and the whole apartment erupted into flames.

Percy and Jason were in shock, staring at where their mom and step-dad were. They were deceased now, nothing could change that. With tears in his eyes, Percy shouldered the bag he has and bent down, embracing his little brother in a hug. With them both sobbing they heard sirens in the background.

"Jason, I know that was scary, but I'm not going to an orphanage. Mom always said that I wouldn't last long there." He paused. "its your choice if you want to go with them, I will understand but I'm going away." He finished and looked at the sorrowful eyes the 8 year old had. The younger kid looked up at the fire than back to his brother.

"I'm with you all the way. Your all I got." He spoke in a hushed tone but tried to stay brave. He took Percy's hand and with that they both rushed off into the shadows of the alley. Not knowing where they were going, all they wanted was to get away from the tragic memory.

_Done. Hoped you liked it, but it was only the prologe so its gunna get better._

_REVIEW_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm deeply upset because I got 23 story alerts, 17 story favorites, but only 6 reviews. Im glad you liked the story but I love reviews-critical feedback is more than welcome.**

**THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOT MORE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE IN LATER CHAPTERS**

As the crisp winter New York weather was chilling across the streets, the homeless 12 year old boy; Percy Jackson huddled closer to his younger brother, trying to keep him warm.

Last night was a long one for the two young boys. Once they walked through the nice streets of New York, they started getting closer to the shadier side of it, where gangs and assaulting homeless people live. They had to get away from the area where they grew up, to get away from all the memories.

They passed broken street lamps, and passed out drunkies. As the moon creped its way higher, the more the boys got home sick and scared.

The two boys passed a lot of allies where they could see shadowed men waiting for a victim to mug, but one ally-way stood out to them. They heard the cries of a woman come from the back of the enclosed area. There were two older men with knives and baggy clothing, kind of like in-fashioned pirates. They sandwitched a young girl who looked to be in the 20's in between them, trying to grab her in inappropriate ways. She had bleached hair and a dark dress that went down to her knees.

Any normal kid would take one look and run away to their parents for safety. But these two kids weren't normal, they stalked forward as to not make a noise. They crept forward and yelled to stop the two older men.

"Leave her alone!" Percy called in a frantic voice. The two assaulters froze and looked towards the brothers.

They started chuckling and pushed the young girl to the ground then came towards Percy and Jason.

"So what do we have here?" a rough voice came from one of them. "A Daycare? I don't think so, what do you say Frank?" he peered at the other man called Frank.

"Looks like a bunch'a kids role playing heroes." Frank said in a low voice mixed with slang.

"Why don't you kiddies do us all a favor and go back to your mommies. It will end a lot better that way." The First man said.

Anger rose through Percy at the mention of his mom. All the good and bad feelings and memories came back, but that stopped when he remembered the fact that she died a couple of hours ago. Jason started to tear up at the memories but stayed under control, for Percy he wanted to act tough so he wouldn't be ashamed of him. Percy was so angered that he felt his face heat up. He felt an unfamiliar feeling in his gut and what happened next blew his mind.

He saw the water from a close by puddle expand in size and float in the air to his command. Percy made a fist with his hands and he could see the water separate and take the shape of two hands, in fists as well. He raised his right hand, the water following his every move, then he swung his fist across the air and the water did the same motion but collided with Frank while doing so, making the big guy slam into a garbage can and knock his head against the bricks of the nearby building. A drop of blood oozed out of his head. _He's probably going to get a head ache in the morning_ Percy thought.

The first man looked beyond mad.

"what the heck? We did nothing to you, why you gotta go throwing stones at people?"the man said, causing Percy and Jason to gain confusion. Did they make up the whole 'Percy made water do things with his mind' part. They looked at each other in shock because they both knew- deep down- that they didn't hallucinate it, Percy really did bend the water.

To prove his point Percy raised both hands and moved them forward and made a grabbing motion. The water hands mimicked the move and grabbed the lone older man around his stomach and carried him into the shadows of the long ally. Percy dropped his arms in exhaustion and the noises from the shadows was a mixture or yelps from the man and clangs on metal and body parts.

Jason starred up at his brother in awe. He never knew Percy could with stand so much power, and so many weird powers. Percy in the other hand was staring down at his hands –slightly panting- with his mouth opened in amazement.

"That was awesome!" he called with glee, jumping around like the little boy he was.

Jason met Percy's gaze and continued the conversation.

"Totally! Did you see the way you swooshed your hands and whooped their butts! Man I wish I had cool powers." Jason looked a little upset but then stole Percy's hands and examined them looking for a way to copy his powers.

The young woman from the other side of the ally edged her way closer then scurried her way past them in fright. She ran away out of sight down the street in a matter of seconds.

The two young boys continued their journey through the streets until dawn when they hid behind a building under some of their blankets.

Back to the present it was inching to night time and Jason was now wide awake and whining about his hunger.

"But Percy I'm huuungry" Jason extended the word hungry to make him sound more upset about it. "Can't we just go and ask someone for some?" he gave Percy his famous bambi eyes.

Percy quickly looked away so he wouldn't feel too bad.

"Jase I told you already, we don't have any money. Mom isn't here anymore to give us whatever we want. You need to adapt. Understand?" Percy raised his voice a little in authority.

Jason looked down but nodded slightly.

As the hours ticked by the more Jason pouted. The two siblings traveled through New York during night and decided they would sleep during the days now. Finally after the moon started to recede Percy found a decent place to crash for the day, he then realized that they haven't eaten food in a good 24 hours, and he was starting to get a dry throat.

"Jason I want you to stay here while I go and get food." Percy was defiantly getting used to being the leader role now.

"Why can't I go?" Jason started to whine again.

"Because it's dangerous. If anyone approaches you run to central park, otherwise stay here. Okay?" Percy stared at Jason expectantly.

"But Percy."

"No buts Jase, I'll be back soon." With that Percy wandered down the busy street and towards the nearest drugstore.

He entered the store and snaked through the aisles, pocketing light thinks like chips and a small sandwich as well as a couple of water bottles. Percy made a quick and quiet escape and offered the food to Jason. They ate silently, little did they know that they would be stealing a lot more in the future.

**Hope you liked it. I thought id put a daily life chapter in. **

**Im not sure if I should time laps in the next chapter or have another chapter where they get claimed. You choose and review your opinion.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-well thanks reviewers and all of you who have added this story to their favorites or story alerts-it makes my day. So im planning on having a little time skip so we can get on with the plot, enjoy-**

3 nearly 4 years later (Percy is 15 and Jason 12)

Percy's Point of View (**im trying something new)**

Let me start out by saying how much I hate being a demigod. Monsters and mythical creatures always trying to torture you, it doesn't help that me and Jason both have a strong demigod scent because of our dads. A couple of weeks after our house set fire my dad claimed me as a son of Poseidon, he visits a couple times but he still doesn't care about me enough teach me how to survive.

Me and Jason had to find out how to fight by ourselves, getting boxing lessons, learning tia quan do, taking hand to hand combat lessons, even finding an actual sword fighting lessons.

The only way we were able to take the classes was because I learned this new trick while shop lifting at the mall, I can just snap my finger and everyone gets dizzy and clueless and we get away with doing anything we want. It's called the mist, it was one of the only things my dad explained, the mist makes it so that mortals can't see anything I don't want them to.

Any way Jason was claimed around 2 years ago by Zeus and he is also recovering memory from when he was young. He knows he has a sister named Thalia Grace and that he had a crazy mom. Not much but at least it's something.

We were currently in Colorado because it seems that the farther away from New York the better. Less Monsters and less myths that connect to Greek Mythology come true. But we found out that the closer to California we get the more that the mythological stuff catches up. Colorado seems like a nice place though. The winter is really cold but me and Jase can suck it up, we've handled worse.

The sun was just peeking over the mountains and the streets were fairly busy. Cars zoomed by the road and the mall that was nearby. I could smell something bad, maybe a hydra, maybe some dracaena. I turned toward Jason.

"Watch out, I smell some monsters." He nodded and his cropped blond hair swished around a bit. He still had the smallest face of my little brother but he also had a hardened face from all the training we have accomplished through the years. I brought out my pen Riptide, which I found on the side of the road and it had the scent of Greek all over it. I uncapped it to reveal my 3 foot long celestial bronze sword. Jason fished in his pocket and brought out a golden coin which when flipped can be turned into his long gladius, his father gave it to him when he was claimed.

We went back to back, like we always do when fighting, as we heard the slithering of dracaena. Around 12 of them came into view but that didn't slow me or Jason from moving closer to them and attacking.

I ducked under a Sword as one tried to decapitate me. I then ran my sword through her and she exploded into a pile of dust, kind of like sand through a fan. I narrowly dodged a spear aimed for my stomach, and rolled to the left while Jason stabbed the offending monster. I twirled Riptide in my hand while whistling; I almost missed the usual monster attacks.

I capped Riptide and stuffed it in my pocket. I then parried with the snake-like monster, she kept trying to chop my arms off but I would always sidestep and dodge them. After getting tired of this routine I round house kicked her face and then kicked her sword out of her hand I caught the weapon in mid air and sliced the hideous monster in half. I dropped the sword but then heard slithering behind me. I quickly slipped out the knife attached to my arm and spun around quick enough to stab the monster in the heart, then stabbed the one next to her too.

Jason was just finishing his bunch and so I used some of my water powers to gain something for us to drink. I concentrated on the condensation in the air and the snow on the ground and I could feel the two empty water bottles in my back-pack fill up with cold water. I brought them out and tossed one to Jason as he neared me.

"Nice job Jason, you're getting better. Soon you'll be beating me when we spar." I told him with a chuckle.

"Ha I'll never beat you; you're the one that taught me everything I know." He said as he chugged down his water.

"We'll see." I kept joking with him about how he will beat me one day, him denying it, when two powerful auras of light can into view.

We bowed respectfully to Zeus and Hera and asked why they decided to visit us.

"We have to bring you to Camp." Zeus said bluntly.

"How many times do we have to decline before you finally understand that we don't want to go to this camp for demigods." I whined to the god.

"Watch your tone boy, you know my limits and tolerance for you is small." Zeus' voice grew angrier.

"But dad we are doing fine without that dumb camp." Jason put his bambi eyes on and I could see Zeus squirm with the uncomfortable pressure.

"Child you must remember the prophesy we talked about, Percy's time is coming, he has to start training." Hera said in her motherly voice.

Jason remembered the prophesy and started to tear up while remembering the line where it said something about me dyeing.

"It's not his time! Don't say that! We don't have to go, we'll be fine." He yelled

"Jase it's okay. Calm down your causing a storm." I said to my little brother with a hand on his shoulder. The sky turned from a stormy gray to the pale blue it was supposed to be.

"I don't wanna go Percy." He whispered to me.

"It'll be fine, you might make some new friends, and maybe you'll find that sister of yours."I said reassuringly.

"Only if you swear on the styx to Stick with me." His voice trembling

"I'll always be with you Jase, but I swear it on the styx." He nodded to Zeus and Hera.

"There is a slight complication though." Hera paused and I gulped, this can't be good. "We aren't exactly allowed to interfere so we are going to put you with two other demigods that are going to be recruited to camp soon, you have to act like you know nothing about camp or demigods, and play along to everything."

"Wait a minute, what are you-." I was cut off by Hera putting her hand on my forehead and one on Jason's, and the next thing I know I'm passed out.

I was woken up by a girl around Jason's age shaking me.

"Percy wake up! We are almost there." The girl had brown choppy hair and eyes that wouldn't stay the same; they always changed a different color. Jason was next to her and on the other side of Jason was a Latino kid with shaggy brown hair and mischievous eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked "How do you know me?"

The girl looked genuinely frustrated.

"Percy stop joking around it's not funny." She looked at me confused. "It's me Piper."

I then remembered what Hera said _play along_. Ugh, I hate Hera.

"Oh yah" I laughed awkwardly, itching the back of my head. "I was just a bit drowsy, where are we going again?" I asked trying to play along with Hera's plan.

"Percy you're helpless. The Wilderness school is going on the first ever… Field trip. Remember, the Grand canyon skywalk?" Piper said with a dramatic effect then giggled a little.

"Oh yah" wow I really am helpless.

"Leo wake Jason up, we are like 2 minutes away" Piper said

The Latino kid who I'm assuming was Leo started waking up Jason.

I hate being a demigod.

**The end of chapter 3- this was just supposed to be a clearing/catching up chapter**

**Clearing things up: Jason and Percy are at the wilderness school, they have memories and stuff, and piper, Leo, and Jason are all 12 years old. Hope you like it. **

**I'm not the best at romance but I might add some soon so I want your opinion:**

**Percy/Annabeth**

**Percy/Thalia**

**Percy/Bianca**

**Or someone else**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks reviewers, you all made my day :D**

**So far it's a bunch of Percy/Annabeth requests, but an anonymous reviewer made a good point, it is getting a little old, so for now I'm having no Percy romances, maybe some crushes but nothing big until someone comes up with a good idea or suggestion for percabth or more perlia and Bianca-Percy ideas, but its leaning towards percabeth .**

**I did get some piper/Jason requests and I hope your happy cuz ill add some in the story later on**

**Please tell me if Jason should be roman of greek cause im still debating over it. Oh and it's the titan war not the Gaea one**

Percy's Point of View:

So apparently I'm a delinquent kid, forced to go to this Wilderness School with Jason, so that I won't go to Jouvey. Apparently I robbed a drugstore with Jason (which I have to admit I do all the time) but got caught (which I don't). And lastly I apparently have been at this school with Jason for half a year.

The mist can be so deceiving. The gods are pretty evil.

The bus is just parking and while on the bus the teacher Coach Hedge gave us this piece of paper that we are supposed to fill out in partners of two.

As I hopped off the bus the cold dry weather shocked me with the feeling of frost bite tingling my finger tips. I then realized that I only had a short sleeved t-shirt, apparently Hera wanted me to freeze. Just as I thought that a light jacket popped into my hand. Thanks Hera, even though it won't help much. I quickly pulled the dark jacket on and glanced at Jason. He had on a gray jacket on top of his navy blue long sleeved shirt.

"Now get into groups of two cupcakes, or you'll have to do laps" Coach Hedge yelled with anxiety.

"Around what?" Leo asked dumbly referring to doing laps.

"Just get your partner Valdez." Coach Hedge replied annoyed.

"Sir Yes sir" Leo said pretending to be formal and uptight, saluting.

Coach Hedge sighed in frustration and mumbled "it's no use", as if Leo was some undefeatable sickness.

So we were supposed to get partners. I saw Jason and was about to run over to him, hoping he would be my partner, but I saw that someone else already took him. Piper grabbed his hand naturally, but quickly let go of it blushing. Jason looked so confused and his face was as red as a tomato but he asked Piper anyways if she would be his partner. So Jason won't be my partner, now I have to find someone else.

"Hey Percy, wanna be my partner?" Leo asked

"Sure." I replied.

We walked past all these informational placks and tourists on our way to the backdoor. Personally I've never heard of this skywalk thing before but once we got to the glass walkway that showed you a view of a canyon thousands of feet below, I felt queasy. I got dizzy and my feet started to stagger.

It felt wrong to be in my uncle's domain, I didn't know if he'd blast me out of the sky one second or not. Thunder doomed through the clouds above, and I could tell more would come.

"You okay? It's just a bit of thunder. Man for being one of the oldest kids on this trip you sure act like a girl." Leo from next to me said, throwing his informational brochure over the side of rail. He then started pulling random things out of his pocket like rubber bands and toothpicks and started putting them together.

"Gee thanks." I replied to him with no enthusiasm.

I felt my last meal come up from my stomach as I leaned over the railing and puked all it up. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket and glared daggers at the cackling Leo. Wow some friend he was, even though I barley know him.

As he chuckled slightly still, he threw the thing he made into the air. A well built helicopter sailed the air down the canyon but failed about half way down to the water. I looked in awe at him. How could he make that with only things in his pocket? The world may never know.

I looked around for Jason to make sure he was okay and found him and Piper leaning slightly on each other while looking down at the see-through floors.

He's 12, and I'm 15-how is he the one to get a girl friend first?

I looked around the skywalk, something didn't feel right. It's the same feeling I get whenever a monster comes to attack me or Jase.

"Jackson. Get over here!" Coach Hedge yelled at me. I excused myself from Leo and walked over to the short pudgy teacher.

Once we were next to each other he pulled me over to the side, where no one was and talked in a hushed tone.

"Who are you? You and that Grace kid just showed up on the bus. I can smell that you're a demigod, but you better not mess up my rescue." He told me straight forward. I remembered that I had to play along so I acted dumb.

"What do you mean? Me and Jase have been here a while, right?" I said.

"Just don't mess things up." He said annoyed.

I walked back to Leo and we started to fill out our sheet for school, which we failed at because neither of us could fill it out because it turns out he's dyslexic, he must be the demigod at this school. I was about to tell him that I was dyslexic too but a scream stopped me.

I turned around to see piper screaming and Jason bringing his coin out.

Then I saw a bunch of kids on the field trip change. I don't mean change clothes or anything, I'm saying full on growing and skin morphing into scales right in front of me.

Right before me was about 10 dracaena, and maybe 7 Cyclopes, and to top it off the Minotaur was right there in his fruit of the loom underwear and everything.

Ugh this was going to be a long day.

**Sorry about the wait, but for class we had to write a horror story, and mine won 1 place class pick. Ya it was pretty good.**

**Anyway next chapter will either be third person or Jason, Leo, or Pipers point of view, but I cant decide right now. **

**Ill update soon because I got a three day weekend, and please review suggestions or pairings you have**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks reviewers**

**Just remember this is an alternate universe**

Third Person:

The hug battle axe swooped over the son of Poseidon's head as he narrowly dodged it. Fortunately the son of Poseidon has fought the giant bull-human monster before; unfortunately the Minotaur has learned how to fight better over the time he spent in Tartarus.

The son of Poseidon was an experienced fighter and had no trouble dodging and sidestepping each blow the beast gave him, but after a while the teen was starting to wear out his energy, so he decided to attack with his trusty pen-sword Riptide. He sliced his sword around a bit to get warmed up, but shortly later he charged the uncoordinated monster.

The Minotaur is a very strong opponent but he is very slow if you out move him; make quick turns or sidestep away from him.

Percy Jackson ran up to the dazed bull man and sliced Riptide by its beefy legs, enabling it from walking without a serious limp. As the now slow monster wobbled after his target he got close enough to the son of Poseidon to where his axe could hit him, but Percy quickly jolted to the side and jumped up, stabbing his sword into the monster in front of him.

The Minotaur's eyes went lifeless as he collapsed to the ground, Riptide still sticking out of his back. The son of Poseidon stalked up to the body while it was slowly disintegrating into a mound of yellowed dust and pulled out his weapon, moving onto the next unlucky monster. Dracaenas and Cyclopes slowly and painfully were replaced with mounds of golden dust as Percy Jackson moved by them, making his way to his 12 year old brother.

Jason was having trouble against the monsters. Not only did he have to fight them but he had to protect Piper and Leo too, who were the only other remaining students still on the skywalk. Who knew what the mortals were seeing right now. The only reason Jason knew the two kids he was protecting were demigods were from the fact that monsters always stalked towards them, glaring and readying their weapons. So Jason protected them, fighting off the monsters that were nearing them, he also found an unconscious Coach Hedge to the side of the fight, pantless and his legs were replaced with those of a goats. So he was the one that was supposed to be protecting the demigods, great job at that.

The remaining monsters-maybe 3 Cyclopes and 2 Dracaena- were closing in on the three younger demigods and the Satyr. Sweat was making its way down Jason's face as he started to get more nervous. _Where is Percy?_ The son of Zeus thought. He hacked away at the surrounding monsters with no avail, they were getting smarter, they wouldn't fall for Jason's sidesteps or distractions anymore. Just as the monster were getting in reaching distance of the 12 year old and his new friends the monsters started vanishing and exploding into puffs of dust.

Jason squinted his eyes as monster dust started to gather in them but he saw Percy standing in front of him with his sword out and his messy black hair sticking to his fore head.

"Are you all right?" Percy asked worried for his little brother.

"Yeah, but what took you so long?" The younger boy asked a little shaken up.

"Well I'm sorry, how do think those other monsters went away? Did they just disappear?" Percy responded with authority.

"Ugh sorry I was just a bit worried" Jason said back.

"No need you did great, you were slashing away at all those monsters, good job." Percy said proudly

Jason beamed happily about to reply but was cut off.

"Umm, what's going on?" a confused Leo said. Piper was on the ground with wide eyes and was staring at the golden monster dust on the ground; she was most likely in shock. Coach Hedge was snoring in his sleep and was occasionally moaning random words like chariot, demigod, and food.

Leo was the most composed of the three and was standing up with a big stick like bat that was from Coach Hedge.

As the two brothers were thinking about how to explain the situation, Piper started to stand up wobbly and looked into Jason's eyes for a bit, still scared.

And that was right about the time when a Chariot being pulled by a couple of Pegasai flew into view, making its way to a land.

**Review with ideas pleas, I'll try and update every other day…TRY**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**this is just going to be a character introduction kind of chapter**

**Thanks reviewers you made my day**

**A special thanks to ****BeautyandtheBeast101575**** or jenn, im not sure if your still reading but you really got me straight forward and I really appreciate it, now the story is all my thoughts no one else:)**

Third Person:

Two horses with massive wings were nearing the skywalk fast. One was pure black and the other was white with brown speckles on its back. They were beautiful creatures, if you forget the fact that that are charging towards you fast. They were towing a large chariot behind them that was decorated in different Greek symbols and words.

Inside the chariot were two people, one was a boy around the age of 14 who wore all black and had olive skin and waved black hair that matched his deathly dark eyes that looked as if they were staring into your sole at all times. The second person was a girl with curly blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had tan skin topped with piercing gray eyes that were always thinking about something. The girl was around the age 15 and wore an orange t shirt with long dark jeans. As they rode down to the skywalk you could tell the boy was afraid of heights due to the slight green color making its way to his face, but the girl looked confident in everything that she was doing.

As the chariot landed a bit widely the demigods on land flinched out of the way so they won't get run over by the reckless animals. The Pegusai slowed to a stop and looked around at the unusual environment but then their eyes stopped on a certain so of Poseidon.

_My Lord, what service can we do for you?_ Something said inside of Percy's head. Percy looked around confused for who had talked.

_Right here my Lord._ The voice said again.

"Who said that?" Percy said aloud.

The other demigods looked at the son of Poseidon quizzically because no one spoke during the period of time the chariot landed.

"Perc what are you talking about? No one has said anything for a while." Jason asked in a hushed tone, still a little cautious with the new arrivals.

"I just heard someone talk to me, as if I was a lord." Percy replied a little confused with his own words.

"Must've been all that fighting getting to you now." Jason said cracking a smile and nudging his elbow into Percy's rib cage. Percy stared at his brother for a long while seriously.

"Must have been." He replied trying to reassure himself.

_My Lord I'm right in front of you,_ the voice said. Percy looked around again.

_The horse_ the voice said a little annoyed. The white and brown horse bowed his head to where it almost touched the ground. Percy looked at the horse in shock. He has had fish talk to him telepathically, sea mammals too, but a horse? Now that's new.

"How are you doing that?" Percy asked staring at the horse. Jason looked freaked out.

"Doing what?" he asked to his brother.

"Not you." Percy said shushing his brother.

_My Lord your Father was the creator of out kind, we are forever at your service._ The horse replied. Well that made sense, since his dad did create horses, but it will take some time to get used to.

"No thanks you can just do… what you do?" Percy fumbled over his words.

"Percy you're starting to scare me. Who are you talking to?" Jason asked genuinely worried.

"Umm well I'm kind of talking to the horse."

Jason looked at his brother as if he was part of a mental institute.

"No it's one of the perks I get from being Poseidon's kid. The horse just talked to me." Percy replied

"Well that's not weird at all."Jason said sarcastically and a little freaked out too.

"Wait a son of Poseidon?" The blond lady from the chariot asked hopping out of the cart like thing, followed by the boy in black.

"Yes?" the son of Poseidon said unsure of why the lady was so curious, besides the fact that he's a demigod.

"How old are you?" She asked rushed.

"15" he replied bluntly. The blond turned back to a relieved looking kid in black and hugged the boy for dear life.

"Thank the gods Nico! It's not you" she said not letting go of the boy.

"I know, now can you get off of me?" he said a little in shock. She retreated from the hug with them both blushing.

"Not what?"Leo asked still confused on what's going on. "And how are you Poseidon's son? Isn't he just a myth?"

"To put it shortly the old Greek myths are true, the gods are alive and are currently living in New York, that's why there were monsters just attacking you. And this sea scum," she gestured to Percy who looked offended " is the child of the prophesy, not Nico over here." She finished happily. Piper looked like she was going to explode with all the information she was given but then she turned to Jason.

"So who is your godly parent?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Zeus." Jason said quietly. Annabeth looked shocked with that. "Wait who are your parents?" he asked the blond and the one in black.

"Oh ya I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle stratigies." She replied then looked at the boy next to her expectantly.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades" he said, very straight forward.

Leo was about to ask more questions when Annabeth cut him off.

"Now I know this is a lot to process but with a child of each of the big three and other demigods, we are sure to attract more monsters soon, so a quick intros then lets head off.

"Leo Valdez" the mischievous child said.

"I'm Piper McLean, oh and that's Coach Hedge" she said laughing a bit after glancing at the goat man on the ground sleeping still.

"Percy Jackson and that's Jason Grace my adopted brother." Percy said

"Grace?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup" Jason confirmed.

"Must be a coincidence Brain" Nico said causing Annabeth to blush at her nickname.

"Yeah must be, death breath" she joked back

As everyone was going to load Coach Hedge into the chariot the horse stopped Percy again.

_My Lord do you need us to-_

_Porkpie don't hoard the boss all to yourself._ The pitch Black horse cut off the talkative white and brown one who was named Porkpie.

"Excuse me" Percy replied to the black horse that had a much more huskier voice than the high pitched one that belonged to Porkpie.

_Blackjack reporting to duty boss._ The horse named Blackjack said bowing his head.

"No need to be so formal guys" the son of Poseidon said getting a bit annoyed with the whole lord and boss thing.

_I do insist my Lord_. Porkpie replied

_Ay boss I'm getting a bit tired when we get back to camp can you sneak me a doughnut, or maybe some sugar cubes? _Blackjack pleaded.

This was going to be a long trip.

**There we go, review please it encourages me to update faster. Tell me how im doing, thanks**

**-GingersRock**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks reviewers, I've been really busy at school with all these writing projects going on, anyway i do not think this is going to be a nico/Annabeth story but I had to have a reason for Percy to not fall in love with Annabeth. Anyway I know my chapters are short but at least I update at a decent pase, right? On with the story so enjoy.**

**Ps. I like writing in third person the best so I might do it like this a lot**

Third Peron:

Let's start off by saying that if you got to choose, never choose pegusai towing a chariot to be your way of travel. For all of the children in the chariot it was torture because there was a rule about being in other god's domain that made it unsafe. Their faces were pale and sickly as if they could vomit any second, all except for Jason who was enjoying the wind that was passing through his hair, Annabeth who kept on a concentrated face, trying to distract herself from looking down, and lastly Coach Hedge was still heavily unconscious.

Percy Jackson was slightly shaking as a flock of birds passed by and Nico already gagged after he looked hundreds of feet below towards the ground. It's always worst being a child of the big three, having to go into the sky, water, or underworld always made them queasy if it's not their parents place.

Pegusai travel was really fast like one state per every 10 or so minutes, but if the gods were real why not supersonic flying horses? In about an hour and a half New York's smoggy skies came into view as well as the yells from angry cab drivers and tall skyscrapers lapping by the chariot.

The view brought back bad memories for Percy as he glanced at apartment buildings that looked like his old one. He swore that he would try everything he could to not return to New York, but the thought slipped his mind as he forgot that Olympus was housed on top of the empire state building. He looked at Jason and saw his younger brother recoiling back into the chariot, forgetting about the nice breeze he got in the fog, he couldn't stand the sight of his old home.

"Jase you okay?" Percy asked in a sorrowful tone.

"Ya, I just never thought we have to come back here." Jason replied looking up at his brother with sad eyes.

"I know I don't like it either, but you know your dad wants us to do this, so we might as well get this over with." Percy said sighing as they passed the empire state building.

"Just promise we won't go back there." Jason whimpered, referring to their old street and home.

"I swear on the Styx." Was all the older brother said in reply.

"Wait you guys have been to New York before? Why didn't you go to camp half-blood?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Mind your own business." Percy said angrily while glaring at Annabeth at the touchy subject. Annabeth cowered back to looking at the ground and spaced herself from the son of Poseidon

Soon the scenery changed to a wood land kind of area with pine and oak trees dotting the lush green and brown ground. After a while it transformed into long island, a greeny strip of land outlined with the sandy ocean. Percy remembered the times his mom would bring him camping when he was 7 to Montauk. The beach would always be so welcoming and warm to him, but that all changed later when she married Gabe.

Taking his mind off of that Percy turned his teary eyes onto the nearing valley. At first glance it was a plain green valley with strawberry fields and a barn but if you took a better look it turned into a camp? Why would there be a camp way out here? But this wasn't a normal camp; this was Camp Half-blood, the one for demigods.

A lava infested rock climbing wall, a sword arena, stables for the winged horses, a huge big blue barn that had at least 3 stories, a dining pavilion. All of this was stuffed into a roomy area surrounded by trees. The chariot landed just outside the valley.

"We walk from here unless you guys want to land in the water." Annabeth said hopping out of the cart.

"Actually I would prefer to land-" The son of Poseidon was cut off by the son of Hades.

"No! I am not going there." He said silently shaking in fear. He would not enjoy going into both of his uncle domains in one day.

"Okay, then we walk." Percy finished.

After narrowly dodging some trees the wooden chariot halted as they got to a large pine tree, obviously the largest in the clearing by a long shot. On top of the tree was a golden sheet or something. At the base of the trunk was a miniature but deadly dragon like monster.

Percy was about to advance and charge the beast when Annabeth put her hand up.

"Don't attack. This is Peleus, he protects the tree." She said slowly scratching the beast after he recognized her.

"Okay, but why does a dragon protect a tree?"Jason asked "and why is there a giant gold bed sheet on the tree?"

Annabeth looked a little upset by the question.

"It's not a 'gold bed sheet' this is _the_ Golden Fleece, like in the myths. And this tree is special because one of my friends was turned into this tree, but the Golden Fleece brought her back." She said and everyone looked confused by the answer.

"Long story but we'll elaborate later." Nico said.

Percy hauled Coach Hedge over his shoulder like a duffle bag and followed the others past the mysterious tree and the dragon which snarled each time the new comers passed the tree.

When they passed the tree a remarkable view of golden and green grass and plump strawberries was reviled as well many other things you would see in an average camp like cabins in the distance and wooden tables with a fire pit in the dining pavilion.

"There is a lot more but for now we need to get you all to the big house and meet Chiron." Annabeth said leading the way to the massive blue barn; the big house.

"Who is Chir-" Percy was cut off by an unfamiliar girls voice.

"Who's the newbies?" the voice said.

Percy spun around and that's when he saw her.

**Okay I know its not the best ending to a chapter, and I know I haven't updated in a couple of days but school isn't nice to me.**

**Hoped you liked it and I got several story alerts and what not but not as many reviews so please review because it's a possibility that I'll update tomorrow…possibility**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Imm going to be mean in this chapter because in the last one the mystery girl is not his long lost love or anything.**

**Thanks reviewers but Im recently not getting as many as I used to so im probably going to have like a writers block soon.**

**Anyway on with the story:**

Third Person:

Sweat was pouring down her face and a big beefy body was topped with a barbaric girls face. When said the body is beefy it's not fat or sagging skin, no this chick was as muscular as an ox. Her muscles were defined from day of work outs and her armor topped her body perfectly as she caused clanging sounds when she stalked towards them.

Her stringy light brown hair was flowing raggedly and her dark eyes made most people cower in fear, but not everyone.

"Clarisse, these are some new campers we found today, everyone meet Clarisse." Annabeth said in an annoyed tone. Clarisse walked closer to everyone, examining them to see if they are strong willed or not.

"Hello, Leo Valdez. Awesome person extraordinaire." Leo said, cockily holding his hand out. Leo in no way liked this large girl but she looked like a fun person to annoy.

"Get out of here pip squeak. Who's your parent? Aphrodite?" She spoke viscously as if it were an insult.

"Hey leave him alone!" Jason said making his way forward and in front of Leo.

"Aww look at this, Valdez has a girl friend." Clarisse remarked, clearly trying to pick a fight. Jason looked murderous, his head about to explode as electricity crackled above him, but a hand on his shoulder calmed him down as he looked up to Percy.

"Jase you need to learn who to pick fights with, clearly this chick shouldn't be underestimated." Percy said **(I made him smarter in the story)**

"Well at least one you seems to be smart, Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." She said not bothering to hold out a hand.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." At this Clarisse looked shocked but recovered quickly. "And this is Jason my foster brother, a son of Zeus." He finished.

"Well Prissy have a nice time at camp, just don't get in my way, or we'll have trouble." She replied then jogged off towards a fighting arena.

"Perc what was that all about? I thought we were supposed to stick up to people like that." Jason aid sneering.

"Ya but Jason you know that if you pick a fight with her on our first day, you'll regret it." He paused for a minute. "And Leo that was very stupid of you, did you see the size of her spear, don't go taunting her." He finished.

Leo looked down but then looked at Percy again.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, I'll try harder sir" he saluted. This kid would never learn. But at this moment a glowing symbol popped above Leo's head. A hammer it looked like was glowing a deep red.

"Hephaestus, I should have known by the way you had a wrench in your pocket." Annabeth muttered. Leo looked up above him to see what everyone was looking at and nearly fainted at the sight, he's only 12 and already got claimed.

"Come on everyone we should get to the big house." Annabeth said. And with that they made their way to the big barn. As they walked over to the house they passed many campers, and all of them stared at the new comers. Anytime a new demigod came to camp it was always a lone camper with a satyr, not 4 new campers carrying an unconscious pant less satyr. Jason looked nervous with all the stares and Piper was blushing with all the attention, where as Leo was talking to all the girls and making new friends with sarcastic jokes, and Percy was glaring at all the starrers.

Once they got to the large blue 'Big House', they climbed a few steps to the rounded porch. There they saw three people playing a card game. One was a heavy man that had diet coke can scattered around him and his eyes were blood shot from years of drinking. This guy immediately reminded Percy of old smelly Gabe, and that made the son of Poseidon fill with rage and try to calm himself.

The man next to the Gabe doppelganger was a man in a wheel chair. He had slightly wrinkled skin but he was middle aged. He had a head full of dark brown hair that tied into a long thinning beard. His eyes looked like they have seen many things, maybe hundreds of years old. This man looked really familiar but Percy nor could Jason quite place it.

The next man was obviously younger, and a satyr. He had curly brown hair and a wispy goatee with small horns sticking out the top of his head. He had a mound of furry legs, and in one hand he held a yellow, green and red hat, the other hand held a half chewed can.

"Grover?" Percy asked. The satyr looked up then noticed his company and shot up from his seat and hugged Percy.

He bloated "Pppeeercy" he said bringing his inner goat out. The satyr then turned to Jason and ruffled his hair. "This must be little Jason." The goat man said and Jason cracked a smile.

"Wait a minute I'm a little confused, how do you-" Annabeth was cut off by Percy who was sick of her needing to know everything.

"Mr. Brunner?" the son of Poseidon said curiously.

"It's Chiron my lad, Brunner is my school name." he said clearly remembering the boy.

"Wait so your part of this whole Greek mythology thing too?" Jason asked the man.

"Yes young lad, now aren't you that young man that used to chase the Pigeons outside of our school? Always waiting for your brother." The man asked recalling the old memories. Jason blushed at the old memories.

"Wait just one second! What is going on here?" a very upset daughter of Athena yelled.

"Slow down lass, it will be explained in dear time." Chiron said, but she didn't look pleased with her answer.

"Well remember a couple years back when me and Chiron left for an unmentioned mission?" Grover asked, and Annabeth nodded. "Well we were looking over Percy at this school called Yancy academy, and Jason was his adopted brother who went to a school a block down. They both had strong scents on so we both watched over them." Grover finished.

"But the day before our field trip to a Greek museum they stopped coming to school, never came back and I haven't seen neither of them since." Chiron completed looking grim.

"Ya Perc what happened?" the satyr asked.

Percy looked sad but sucked it up.

"Umm well, the day before the field trip our step dad set our house on fire, our mom was still in it when it exploded but we made it out. We couldn't stand New York or any orphanages so we left." Percy said looking down, sad was clear across his face, but he didn't cry.

"I'm so sorry for asking earlier I didn't know I mean-" Annabeth rambled on but Percy ignored it. Piper was whispering in Jason's ear, trying to cheer him up and succeeding.

"well," the chubby man said awkwardly "I'm Dionysus god of wine, have a nice time blah blah blah, don't die." The god of wine said breaking the silence.

Percy lunged at the fat man while pulling out his sword but Jason held him back with some help from Leo.

"Percy he's not worth it, come on just calm down" he seethed but Jason's words clearly calmed Percy down.

"On with this, you came on a perfect day, we have capture the flag today, so Annabeth why don't you give them a tour then suit them up into armor." Chiron said

**Hope you liked it**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have no clue where this story is going. No ideas whats so ever, so this is going to be just going to be a description of the scenery chapter, but nothing much. I have no thoughts on what to write next so I might not update for a while. Sorry . Oh and last time I updated my arm was broken and it is still currently broken and my other wrist was dislocated and hurts a lot, I got better at typing, but last time my friend typed for me so it might have been different/shorter or worse.**

Percy's Point of view:

When Annabeth gave a tour of camp to us I couldn't believe my eyes. A camp for delinquent kids like me and Jason, training us to survive on our own. All that we could dream of and yet it felt so unrealistic. All these good things happening to us all in one day, after years on our own I got used to protecting the both of us and now all of that experience is supposed to go down the drain because we are supposedly safe.

And for that I am not letting my guard down, it may be a safe camp surrounded by a magical boarder but I can still feel something unsafe about this camp.

As the tour progressed the more campers stared at us. I know we may look a little odd but seriously it was getting annoying. Whispers were always following the stares, comments like 'they look weak' or 'he's so hot' from the Aphrodite campers disturbed me, couldn't they learn to stay quiet.

The arena was pretty cool; everyone was practicing with new campers in there because they had to prepare for the upcoming war, only like 5 or 4 months left. The armory was really busy as well, all the Hephaestus campers were creating new weapons and collaborating with the Athena cabin on strategies and there Leo parted ways with us to be with his new siblings. Everything else at camp seemed deserted, there was barley any happiness because all of the campers were mourning over recent deaths shared, but the archery range was well packed with new learners and Apollo campers.

After a while of Annabeth blabbering on about the history of camp and famous heroes we had finally reached the Cabin; which were formed in an upside-down horse shoe. There were 12 abnormally different cabins, but two of which looked bigger than the others.

As we walked forward we passed the right side first, making our way past the cabins on our way around the arch. The first cabin on the right was a very small one with little occupied bunks. It was like a normal cabin but with grape vines growing on the sides and a grape symbol above the door.

Next to that cabin was a giant Barbie house. Me and Jason would always used to joke around about the plastic houses we used to see through store windows, but this one was life size. The deck outside it was blue and white checkered and the walls were a soft pink with a darker pink door. The windows were covered with laced curtains and potted flowers and hot chicks and handsome boys were gathered inside discussing the next designer clothes and all that. As we passed the door the strong scent of perfume made everyone especially Piper gag with disgust.

The next one looked like a normal cabin but with carvings of wild bores and stags, above the door was a crescent moon and wild deer. As the sun set the moon reflected a silver glint to the cabin.

As we neared the next cabin Annabeth brought Piper to the back of it where a shed filled with weapons lay, leaving me and to admire the cluttered cabin. On the outside was a plain gray cabin with white curtains and an owl above the door. On the inside however it was a mess. The bunks were pushed against the walls as if sleeping was the last priority. The middle of the cabin had scattered blue prints and books, and desks were shoved over by the far side of the cabin. A massive library was filled with books by the bunks and spread across the cabin. Clearly it was Annabeth's cabin.

The next cabin was made of a light wood the reminded me of the trees me and Jason would always find in the forests by Minnesota. Grass was growing on the roof as well as the porch, and wild flowers sprouted on the porch. Tomatoes vines lined the door way and other trees and vines connected with the cabin. On the side of the cabin a harvest of vegetables and fruits grew.

The last cabin on the left was by far the biggest. It was a box shape with large columns lining the entry. The whole thing was made of marble, and Greek carvings and peacock feathers were imprinted on the walls. A deep eerie feeling lingered over this cabin and it made me feel anxious to get away from it.

On the left side I noticed most of the male gods had their cabins.

The biggest one belonged to Zeus and it looked very similar to the big marble cabin that was to the left of it, except the size was bigger and the symbols on it were bronze and glimmered in the orange glow of the sun and carved lightning bolts and Greek carvings. I peered sneakily inside and saw a very intimidating statue of the god himself, besides that the cabin was very bland with a ceiling that replicated the sky outside, and the occasional sound of thunder.

"Jason your new cabin creeps meet." I said to my awed brother as I inched my way out.

"Me too, I guess I should start unpacking." He responded looking wearily at a used bunk in the cabin,

"Not so fast." Annabeth said. "I know you think you're a child of lord Zeus but we can never be sure so we have to wait till you get claimed." She finished.

"Claimed like what just happened to Leo?" Piper questioned. Annabeth nodded in response and continued the tour of the cabins.

Next to Zeus' cabin was one that made me feel right at home. A low and long building was made of grey stone with a sea green tint. Sea stones and coral were placed in the stone making it look like part of the oceans bottom. I could see the windows which were facing the sea behind it, and many different sea plants were in sea water beds below the window, making the cabin gleam with color. I neared the door and was about to open the door when Annabeth brought me away from it.

"A rule in camp is that kids aren't allowed in other god's cabins." She scowled.

"But this is my cabin."I whined.

"Well you'll just have to wait and get claimed first." She ended the conversation and hurried past the next cabin.

The poorly painted red cabin brought chills up my spine as we passed it. A giant stuffed boars head above the door looked like its glowing red eyes were staring into my sole. Barbed wire lined the roof and windows enabling me from looking inside, but based on the kids lingering on the porch it was filled with beefy mean looking kids.

"Watch where you step, it's said that they have mines buried around the outside." Annabeth said jittery as she hopped from one foot to foot, moving on. As we passed the mean looking cabin I saw Clarisse in an orange camp T-shirt laughing murderously at Annabeth's skittish walk, then she nodded at me in approval as I bravely strutted across the dead grass.

Unlike the cabin before the next cabin was full with happiness and laughter. A plain cabin was laid there but as the sun shimmered on it a golden aura replaced the dull cabin. It made it hard for me to look at the cabin but based off the noise I could tell this was a very popular cabin, one god must have been busy.

Out front of the next cabin we saw Leo walk out of it astonished and happy with a big African American guy my age leading him. The cabin was made of bricks and looked well made, like nothing could blow it down. Several chimney like things stuck out the roof with steam coming out of them. A big metal circular door blocked the view of the inside, it looked like a giant factory with a bank's locked high security door.

The big man looked at us and walked over.

"Hey there, I'm Beckondorf." He said wiping some grease on hid worn jeans.

"Percy Jackson." I responded shaking his hard hand.

"My names Jason Grace." My little brother said following my lead.

Lastly tiny Piper looked up.

"Piper." She said bluntly still admiring the cabin then making conversation with Leo.

"These are the new campers." Annabeth clarified.

"Ah so these are the kids that everyone's making a fuss all about." His voice was loud and gruff.

"Apparently." I replied awkwardly.

Just then a girl with blond hair and soft blue eyes skipped out of the giant Barbie house like cabin and made her way over. She was beautiful in every way, just like everyone else in that cabin. She came over and linked her fingers in with Beckondorf's and they smiled at each other. She then seemed to notice us.

"Oh hello there. I'm Silena Beauregaurd." She said happily. She shook each of hands polity as we introduced ourselves.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you guys but me and Charlie need to go pick strawberries now." She said softly, while Beckondorf smirked when she called him his real name. They said their farewells and left, leaving Leo to retreat back into his cabin.

The last cabin was the most normal looking one. It was old and worn with a lot of kids lingering by it.

"This is the Hermes cabin." Annabeth said. "It houses Hermes kids, and since he is the lord of travelers, it also holds unclaimed kids and the minor gods kids." That explains why so many of the kids looked unrelated. The kids of minor gods looked really sad when they were surrounded by so many other gods' children, and the unclaimed looked uncomfortable in general.

"This is where you will be staying until claimed. Just walk inside and the cabin counslers will suit you up for Capture the Flag." And with that Annabeth left us to wander into the cabin.

**I have no ideas on where to go from here, so…**

**I have a couple new story ideas but they are pretty stupid, so here are some that I'm thinking about possibly writing on the side, please share what you think:**

**1-i love this whole Percy meets chaos things but not the whole Annabeth cheats on him so a story about her dying and him leaving and Percy runs into some powerful primordial?**

**2- I have gotten into a HUGE shape-shifter faze and Percy/ the other demigods could be shape shifters and there are some fights with the Greeks vs romans**

**3-i just read the city of ember and I love the concept of the demigods being isolated underground, and maybe part of the Gone series can be in it where there are no adults, just kids running the place**

**4-Percy and Thalia are drug users with a hidden romance, Annabeth is a teen mom. A lot of drama and a love triangle goes on between them**

**5-Percy was abused as a child in a foster home by his foster dad Kronos, but would he get better after some distant relatives come back into his life?**

**6-or finnaly a AU where percy has no memory when he's 15 and his past catches up to him. plus he still has to save the world**

**So which ones suck and which are decent, or you could tell me I shouldn't write anymore, or I could do some one shots with them. Its about 3 a.m. so if my writing sucks right now it's because it took so long with typing with like 4 fingers on my left hand, my right one being sprained and the left in a cast. **

**: (**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks Reviewers! **

Third Person:

The son of Poseidon, his brother, and the unclaimed girl wandered cluelessly into the bland cabin of Hermes. It was packed with kids and most of them were just chilling, looking crammed and uncomfortable. As the three walked in, all those near the cabin door stopped and stared at the new arrivals, trying to decipher their godly parents, meanwhile the trio looked awkward under all the stares.

"Unclaimed or claimed?" someone yelled towards them.

"Unclaimed?" Jason called back with uncertainty.

There was a round of groans but two kids walked forward to them. They appeared to be twins Percy's age and had a mischievous glint in their eyes and had a sly grin on their faces.

"Hello there," the slightly taller one said

"And welcome to the Hermes cabin." The other finished.

"I am Travis Stoll, and this is," the taller said

"Conner Stoll at your service, we are the cabin counselors for this cabin."

"Percy Jackson, that's Jason, Piper's over there." Percy replied bluntly, bored with all the introductions.

"Well since you will be staying here for a while, you guys can stay over there," Travis gestured toward a corner where no sleeping bags were scattered. "We'll get you supplies in a minute, but you can put your belongings over there for now." He finished.

"thanks." The son of Poseidon said making his way to their corner.

As they struggled to jump over others belongings piper said.

"You guys are sure organized, aren't you?" she said sarcastically.

"Well sorry, but we haven't been cabin counselor for that long." Travis called from where he stood before.

Jason turned around towards the twins. "What do you mean? What happened to the old one?" he asked curiously. Everyone in the cabin that heard the question froze and looked at Jason.

Conner scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well his name was Luke and he well…" he tailed unsure of what to say.

"Ask Annabeth later." Travis said quickly. "Anyway drop off your stuff and let's head to the armory to get suited up for capture the flag before dinner starts." He changed the subject.

The three new comers quickly dismissed the subject for later and followed the leaders outside and to the arena.

The arena stunk. Like a never been cleaned after years of sweat and blood stench. It was not pleasant but the kids quickly got used to it. They made their way around the ring where a heated duel was going on, and through the seats that were set up around it, they made it to the back wall where a large arrangement of armor was set up.

The armor varied from bronze, iron, celestial bronze, to silver, they also had designs from fire print, Greek symbols, to different god's symbols. Most of the used armor squeaked and was large so when Percy picked one out and plopped it on Jason he had to hold it up so it wouldn't fall over Jason to the ground.

"Hmmm… well I guess this isn't the one." Percy said removing his brother's armor.

"Yah, I guess not." Jason said laughing at the predicament.

They both started to rummage through the assortment of the Greek body protectors. After about ten minutes Jason lifted one up in awe. It was a slender chest plate, connected with shoulder plates and chain to protect his sides. Lightning bolts and Greek words were imprinted into the iron chest plate. Jason hastily held up the heavy armor but with the help of the twins they lifted it over his head and he shimmied into it. It fit a little loosely but would work its purpose.

"Alright, just wear this helmet and your good, for this game we are on the red team." Travis handed Jason an iron helmet that only showed his eyes and mouth, it had red hard hay like strands sticking out the top like a miny horse mane helmet.

"Thanks guys." Jason said happily testing out his armor by whacking himself with a lone wrench. Piper then got suited up into a bronze over sized outfit that looked the same as Jason's except hers only had Greek symbols on it.

"Okay Percy let's find you something." Conner said looking up to see Percy already suited up. He wore a silver breast plate and chain shoulder and side connecters. It was plain except for the gold trimming on the edges. "Alrighty then, nice choice. Here's your helmet." Conner handed him his matching to Jason's helmet and Percy stuck it in between his arm and chest. Just then a long gong like bell sounded over the camp.

"Diner calls, come on. To the dining hall." Travis said making a superman pose, pretending to fly his way to the dining pavilion. They fallowed and were lead to a large outside concrete piece in the valley that had columns holding up beams to connect them, giving a nice clear sky view. Percy, Jason and Piper were lead to a very crowded table, everyone crammed together with no elbow room.

"Come on; hurry before the seats are all taken." Conner said rushing off to one of the only vacant seats left. The three scurried forward to investigate the seating arrangement but barley any room was left. Percy turned to the table and saw them shuffling down the bench, making just enough room for himself.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come sit down." Travis said, patting the seat next to him.

"But what about Jason? Or Piper?" Percy questioned.

"They look fine to me." Travis countered looking past Percy towards the ground. Percy turned around and saw Jason sitting on the floor near the cabin table with Piper sitting close by him; they were both giggling at something Jason must have said. Percy shrugged and settled down at the table. Soon some nymphs brought out plates and cups, the plates had roast beef and vegetables with some potatoes or something while the cups were empty. A plate was given to everyone at the table, including Jason and Piper.

Then everyone got up.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked one of the twins.

"We need to sacrifice the best portion of our meal to the gods. They like the smell of it." Conner replied. Percy followed in suit and got in line to feed some of his food to the fire pit in the front of the pavilion. The kids before him dumped their juiciest piece of meat, the ripest vegetable, even the most flavorful piece of fruit.

When Jason was at the hearth he scraped his potatoes into the fire and mumbled some prayer to his father. Piper tossed her grapes into the pit and thought about who her mother was, praying it wasn't one of the pathetic goddesses. Next was Percy, and unlike the others he didn't send good thoughts to his dad, no he thought about the unnoticed gods, the ones like Hades and Hestia, Nemesis and Hecate, and many others. The flames engulfed the ¾ of his meal that he put in, and the fire grew bigger like the gods felt appreciated for once, happy.

Percy stumbled back to his seat and ate his already almost empty plate of food. He grabbed his cup, expecting a water dispenser somewhere near but then he noticed what the others were doing. They looked at their cup and said what they wanted and the liquid magically filled the cup on its own. He thought about the coke he used to drink back when his mom used to cook for him, he thought about how she would put blue food coloring in it to make it blue and the cup in front of him filled with the blue drink. He then silently thought to himself until the grief voice of Chiron brought him back to reality.

"Great campers, welcome all of those who are new." He paused for the applause of others to calm down. "Now today we have a special game of Capture the Flag, the Hunters of Artemis have joined us tonight." A round of claps were spread. "So Campers versus Hunters. Meet up at the creek after you finish your meal." There was a big commotion, but for Percy and Jason they didn't know who the hunters were, or what they were capable of. They had a big surprise in for them.

**I love you guys. The reviews made me so happy. Anyways you can still vote for a story I should write but I wrote the first chapter of the fifth option yesterday. It was the one about Kronos abuseing young Percy, and distant relatives coming back into his life, ya well its called Foster Homes. Check it out and I will probably write a couple more stories that had a lot of votes.**

**Hope you liked the chapter**

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks reviewers! You encourage me. Unfortunately I am dyeing with no sleep, my grandma is visiting and I can't sleep when she visits because –this is kind of embarrassing but I have a physiological fear of old ladies, so I am updating but it probably won't be as good as other chapters, sorry-Enjoy**

Thalia's Point of View:

I slipped on my winter camouflage pants, tucking my black shirt in them and putting on a darker but matching jacket over. By combat boots warmed my chilled toes. My hunters and I were preparing for the camps capture the Flag, and by preparing I mean relaxing and enjoying our selves. It's not the first time we have played capture the flag and we are undefeated, I suspect we will stay that way. I attached Aegis to my wrist and held my spear and sword in hand. I moved out of the Artemis cabin and toward the creek where we are supposed to meet for the game; we ate dinner before we got to camp.

"Where do you think you are going?" someone asked me from behind, making me stop in my tracks. "Didn't even think of saying hi to an old friend."

"Of course not Annie." I called back hugging my old friend, her blond hair flattened under her helmet. She seemed distant, like her mind was somewhere else.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just we got some new campers today, one of them reminded me of you, he had the same last name, and another new guy has the same attitude as you."

"I bet it's just a coincidence, and you should be happy one of them is like me, then there's more of me to go around." I laughed

"No, I want less of you, not more." She said grinning. I grunted with her stubbornness. She grew since the last time I've seen her, now she was almost taller than me.

"Campers gather round!" I heard Chiron yell from the creek. I called my hunters over and we huddled over to the old centaur, avoiding the males of camp.

"Welcome Hunters!" he said pausing for effect. "Today you will take Zeus' fist as your base, campers will take the forest, campers red, hunters blue." He paused for the information to set. "The rules as always are: protect your flag but keep it visible at all times. No major injuring or maiming, anything else is allowed. Have fun." He finished shortly.

"Don't die." Mr. D always says unhopefully. All my huntresses left to the left side of the creek, the campers to the right. We met up at Zeus' fist; a giant boulder that looked just like dad's hand, a giant pole with a blue flag that had a deer on it was placed on the rock.

"Alright hunters come here." I said with authority. "Any ideas on a plan?" I asked to no one in general.

"Protect thou flag with forces in thou trees hiding." An older hunter said.

"Okay we can work with that, half of us stay here and climb the trees then if campers come attack. Offense hunters lets have two groups, group A causes a diversion at the creek border line, then group B go in for the flag." I said the plan like it was bullet proof.

Everyone nodded then Phoebe spoke up.

"Can I lead group B? You said last time I could." She pleaded.

"Sure I will be with group A at the border. Everyone else choose where you want to be. We split up and moved out." Soon there was a gong like bell and the game began. I lead my group to the border line where I saw group B slither into enemy territory. At the border a majority of the campers were gathered, so my group went in and made as much noise as we could while defeating them; butting them with the hilts of our swords and knocking them out. Our diversion worked because most of the campers came towards us but a few got through our formation.

A lot of campers were unconscious on the ground and not many were standing but one young kid charged me. He wore iron armor and had a golden sword; his blond hair peeked out of his over sized helmet. I was stunned by his familiar electric blue eyes. He was very confidant but that was his flaw. Instead of worrying about his surroundings like a hunter would, he only focused on his target; in this case me.

He ran towards me and his sword was pointed at me threateningly but I sidestepped easily. He went slightly passed me but corrected himself and charged again, I brought aegis out and deflected the blow and I could see one of my hunters sneak behind the attacker. She slashed her dagger at his arm and he bled a bit but nothing seriously. He looked really mad and went after my friend, hacking at her sides and leaving some marks on her. I went up to him and knocked him with the flat of my sword, making him stumble down.

He looked up at me and I slashed my spear at his body making his body roll over into the water. I cut his shoulder with my spear tip a couple of times causing him to bleed a bit more to make sure he'd stay down.

"Hey! You heard Chiron, no maiming. What were you thinking!" a boy with bland armor yelled coming up to me. He was one of the best fighters I've seen tonight. He had black hair and lean muscles.

"Maybe he shouldn't have charged my stupidly!" I screamed back to him. He tore off his helmet and I saw the teen's tanned face dotted with sweat, his intimidating sea green eyes glaring at me, he threw his helmet to the ground in fury.

"He was already on the ground, you didn't have to make him bleed!" he yelled at me his face turning red with anger. I could hear cheering in the distance and saw the campers holding Annabeth on their shoulders. They must have won this time.

"Don't get mad at me. He was the idiot here! Trying to take me on." I said back fury rising in me too. Couldn't he just let it go? It was just a camper on the ground. We were making a scene and everyone gathered around us. The younger kid I knocked down came up behind his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perce, its fine I'm okay." He said to the guy.

"No it's not Jase, she made you bleed. She didn't have to hurt you after you were on the ground." He replied to the kid shaking the hand off.

"The kid says he's fine. Cool off hot head." I said to the guy 'Perce'. I shocked him in the process. He was fuming now. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." I said not really meaning it. Then he tackled me.

Normally no one can touch me, much less a man, but he managed to. He was fast and light on his feet and unlike his friend he was well aware of his surroundings, I couldn't see a flaw in his fighting. He rustled me for dominance and he won; sitting on me with his legs on either side of me, he punched me in the nose, making blood trickle down it. My hunters tried to get him off of me but he fought them off and punched me again but this time I kicked him off of me. I wiped my nose smearing the blood across my cheek.

I went at him with my spear but he brought out a pen. I laughed at him for a while then he uncapped it to reveal a long celestial bronze sword that had a gold Greek word on it. He battered my spear away and when I tried to stab again he caught my spear with his sword and snapped it in half. My most prized weapon besides aegis was broken.

My face felt hot. My vision blurred for a second but then I set myself straight. I summoned a big electric shock to him. He jolted at the shock and stepped back but then he glared at me his eyes darkening to a dark grayish green, as his face got redder with hatred towards me. Then the creek started to rise. I don't mean like big waves or anything, I mean it steadily rose like a sheet. I could see Perce concentrating hard. Was he doing that? Everyone was staring in awe at the power he held.

It rose to at least 30 feet in the air. The water rushed through the sheet of creek and it swayed back and forth, wanting to attack me. That's pretty terrifying, just imagine a giant building wanting to collapse on you, and then replace the building with water.

"Percy! Calm down! Come on for me." This Jase character said. Percy shook his head and the water slowly retreated; refilling the creek again. He panted with exhaustion.

"You all right bro?" Jase asked him.

"Ya, just lost it a bit there." He replied "Sorry about that." He directed to me.

"Me too, I probably shouldn't have zapped you like that, I get angry fast." I said to him.

"Heh me too." He said. Then a green symbol appeared over his head. It was a trident, the Greek symbol of Poseidon. He looked up and sighed, I guess he wasn't too pleased.

"What does that mean, who's his parent?" a kid in the crowd called out.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God" Chiron called out, kneeling on his white stallion knees. Everyone followed his lead including me. Then I heard a howl.

Two giant Hell hounds tumbled through the brush. They stiffened for a second but then they sniffed the air and looked right at Percy, their red eyes begging to attack, then they did.

They jumped onto him. Percy was invisible under all the mounds of black fur chewing him up.

**Finished. I hope you indeed enjoyed. I just wrote a story about the city of ember/the gone book/percy Jackson-the third book option on the choosey thing I posted in a previous chapter and I will post it after I update this chapter. Please review how you think. And thanks for all the ideas they helped.**

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not as many reviews as I would like but it was a decent amount. Thanks guys! Anyway for pairings im still a little lost so any ideas would help! On with the story.**

Third Person:

His insides burned like a wild fire was erupting from the inside out. The dogs chewed and ripped out chunks of skin. The grass was staining from its natural green to a blood red; all the campers were screaming and retreating to behind the present god and Chiron. Chiron looked shocked, like someone came up and smacked him in the face; Mr. D was looking at the ground where numerous splatters of blood were spraying.

The first person to make a move was Thalia; she brought aegis out quickly and threw it at one of the beasts.

"Hey beasty! Come over here!" she yelled grabbing the monsters attention. The blood smeared face looked up, his glowing red eyes pointed at the daughter of Zeus. Chiron shook his head and started giving orders.

"Archers Raise you weapons. Aim and fire when ready." He called to no camper in general. Many Apollo kids and Hunters shot at the dumpster sized monsters. One immediately dissolved into a mound of sand, the other hell hound was unfazed and continued to maul the son of Poseidon, the archers too cautious to shoot when a camper was right under the monster.

The beast yelped out of the blue and skidded off the body of Percy Jackson. The beast sprouted into golden dust, blowing off into the creek. Annabeth appeared, stuffing her hat into her pocket. She bent down to Percy on the ground. Jason stepped forward shakily still in shock with what just happened. He dropped to his knees and started crying, shaking Percy to get him to wake up.

"Someone help! Come on, please!" Jason wailed removing Percy's remaining armor which was just scrap metal by now, it didn't do anything to save the boy.

"Get him into the water!" Annabeth yelled, she seemed to be the only one with logic right now. Jason pathetically shoved his brother across the ground towards the water until Beckondorf came and wielded Percy up carefully into a bridal style way and walked into the water with the son of Poseidon. After a couple of minutes there was still no change. The teen with closed sea green eyes was deathly pale and the cold water made his nose pink.

"Nothing's happening!" Beckondorf yelled. "He's faintly breathing." He finished hopeful. Percy then started shacking madly, as if the water was killing him. "We are losing him!"

Everyone stood with their breath hitched, they stared unblinkingly at the sight before them.

"Come on Poseidon! Help us!" Jason yelled at the sky, tears streamed down his face. Percy was his only known family left, and he was about to lose him. Poseidon didn't reply.

"I have an idea." Nico said coming through the crowd. "It's risky, and it might kill him, but it could also save him." He said his voice deathly calm.

"Just do it!" Jason said freaking out about the situation.

Nico whistled a taxi call and a large hellhound came. The archers panicked and raised their bows again.

"Don't shoot, it's just Mrs. O'Leary." He called to them. "Come here girl." Nico said patting his leg for the hell hound to come. Nico cautiously picked up the son of Poseidon from Beckondorf and draped him across the dog, hoping on himself behind the unconscious demigod.

"For this to work we need his mothers blessing." Nico directed to Jason.

"His mom is dead, we don't have one." Jason said quickly in a slur of words.

"Well who does he think of as a mom, anyone at all?" Nico rushed out. Jason thought for a bit.

"Umm I guess you could try Hera, she's the closest thing." He replied

"Alright we'll be back sometime soon, but the risks are high, I'm just warning you." Nico said.

"Wait I can't come? He's my brother." Jason called to the son of Hades.

"No, he's going to be needing his full attention on one thing, he doesn't need to be worried about you." Nico said slowly riding off.

"But-" Piper put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"He's going to be fine, just let him go already" she said softly, shooing the giant dog away.

The dog waddled over to a tree and after Nico whispered in her ear they evaporated into the shadows, liquefying to the ground leaving the campers dumbstruck.

For those who haven't been shadow traveling before, it feels like the world is collapsing and spinning to its doom, but it is very familiar to Nico, and the unconscious Percy was inches to death so the ride barley affected him. They formed in a dark place, one which scented with death. They bounded down the dead roads; past the life full trees- Persephone must have been busy.

They snuck by the palace of Hades because it was forbidden to do what they were about to do. They passed by the Judgment pavilion where souls were being weighed from their sins and good deeds in life to so where they would be held in the afterlife. The walls of Erebus were tricky to pass because Mrs. O'Leary kept whining to play with her friend Cerberus.

"Later girl, come on we have to hurry." Nico whispered to his pet.

A dark river cut through the sinister land of the underworld, it was as if the world was bleeding from someone cutting the earth with a scalpel. Mrs. O'Leary steered to the right side of the Styx because Charon's boat leading to the normal world went to the left, and it wouldn't be good to attract attention.

They cantered on for a while until they were far from the business of the underworld. Nico slid off of the giant dog and carefully pulled Percy off too. The son of Poseidon wasn't in good condition, his skin was turning a soft shade of blue and his hair was knotted with sweat. Blood stained his shirt where his rib cage was; all the skin was torn off and a few ribs were snapped and broken off. One of his legs had a nice sized piece taken out and his wrist was bent at an odd angle. His body started to shake as he was lifted off the beast, and Nico could feel his soul dying.

Nico stumbled while barley keeping the weight of the teen up.

He looked up at the sky and sent a mental message to Hera. She immediately appeared in a flash of golden light.

"Make it fast young hero, I am not allowed in this domain." The goddess spoke in a motherly tone.

"Thank you for coming, Poseidon didn't help and Percy is about to die, we need to get him in the Styx fast. I need a mothers blessing but he doesn't have a mom." Nico said quickly not to waste time.

Hera looked deep in thought for a second, her gold toga thing waving like the dark river behind it.

"I see, and since I am the only woman role model in his life, I guess I can do this one favor for the youngling, but if he makes it out tell him that he owes me." She said 'if' like it was highly unlikely.

"Will do madam."

"I Hera, goddess of marriage, women, and the goddess of the gods bless this child as a mother." She said then quickly afterwards she vanished in her golden aura. Nico had to hurry Percy's life aura was fading fast.

"Percy listen to me." The son of Hades set the wounded boy down and shook him. He stirred in his slumber and cracked his eyes open. "Good, good, now stay with me for a little while longer."

The son of Poseidon nodded slightly; unable to speak.

"Okay so we are in the underworld, I need to fix you up and I plan on dumping you in the river Styx so you can live, but for that to happen it's going to hurt a lot. Do you understand?" he asked the teen lying down who nodded.

"Good so once you get in you need a life line- a mortal point- so think of a part of your body that is well protected and then think of the thing that keeps you living, the most important thing in your life." He finished the instructions and Nico dragged him to the water.

"Are you ready?" He asked his wounded friend. Percy considered his options and nodded. As he got lowered into the water his eyes widened and his muscles tensed. He screamed out in pain but his yells were lost when his head submerged into the water.

**Thanks for all the ideas for chapters and I will mostlikely have a lot of homework this coming week but after that I have a week off so more updates, I'll try and update every other day. Review please because it inspires me to write faster**

**thanks**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait but my friend is in the hospital-she was diagnosed with cancer- and she isn't looking too good. Anyway, I'll try and update, but I have to be there with her a lot because she is predicted to pass away soon.**

Percy's Point of View:

As Nico dipped me into the black river the pain rose inside of me. It was like being set on fire and being run over and stabbed at the same time, probably worse. I yelled out even though it hurt even more, I could feel chunks of my throat gone from the dog attack.

My head submerged into the water and it made me want to be dead, my whole body in pain like never before. All I could think about was what Nico told me. '_You need a life line- a mortal point- so think of a part of your body that is well protected and then think of the thing that keeps you living, the most important thing in your life'._

What part of my body is most protected? I could do an ankle like Achilles did in the myths, but that might be a bit obvious. When wearing armor my back is always covered. The small of my back, the bottom most part of my back, no one ever aims there.

It felt like someone was reciting my thoughts throughout my head, I guess that part worked. The thing that keeps me living; Jason obviously. I looked up, towards the surface of the water and I could make out a view of Jase holding out a hand as if to pull me out of the water. Jason always kept me going when I thought of giving up, he is my reason to keep fighting, but with a second glance he was gone and replaced with another image.

A girl with red hair and emerald green eyes smiled down at me. She was painting me on a large canvas; it was art worthy on Van Gogh. Her smile was wide as if she just heard something funny. I remembered this scene, it was back when I was eleven and I was at my friend's house. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was her name and she could always see through the mist, so when I grew up and was on the run with Jason, she saw us fighting a Hydra once and since then we always stayed in touch more than we used to.

This particular painting was odd, it was of me fighting a man with golden eyes, I didn't get it at the time but she was drawing my future. She was and currently is my best friend; I guess she also is the thing that keeps me living, making me always worry about if she's alright.

Her image faded and left me looking out the blank river. So my mortal point is the small of my back and my life line is Jason and Rachel. With all the pain from the agonizing water I still found the will power to emerge out of the River Styx. Once I felt the cool air of the underworld go across my body I realized that my wounds have healed themselves, well for the most part. I lifted my shirt a bit and where the hell hound mauled me a giant section of red scar tissue replaced it. My whole chest and parts of my arm and leg were a pinker shade of skin. I traced my arms over the scars, amazed by how Nico's plan worked out.

"Percy come on!" I heard Nico yell towards me. I looked over at him on top of Mrs. O'Leary and then I saw the army of skeletal warriors making their way to us. I quickly jumped onto the massive dog and then we dissolved into the shadow, on our way to camp.

Jason's Point of View: Right after Nico took Percy away:

I know the heroic thing to do would be to stand up and tell everyone to calm down, I know the nice thing to do would be to start helping the archers retrieve their arrows, and I know that an appropriate thing to do would be to just go back to the Hermes cabin, but I'm freaking 12 and my last remaining family just practically died in front of me. So I did the sensible thing and curled up into the fetal position and cried.

I cried and wept about being alone for the rest of my life, I know it's really mature-note the sarcasm. People came over and talked to me but they all stayed a blur to me, no one could really talk to me when I was in this situation. I stayed like this, covered in some of Percy's dried up blood, until I felt a pair of arms rap around me and hoist me up.

"Come on my boy; let's get you cleaned up at the infirmary." Chiron said, his stallion hooves clopping on the ground. He carried me bridal style all the way to the Big House where he set me down on a small bed in the infirmary. He brought out a bucket of warm water and due to my lack of moving he sponged off the dried blood, he also put band-aids on the cuts hunters' gave me.

"Jason you need to rest, okay? Nothing's going to be solved with everyone all sad." He spoke in a fatherly tone; I guess I'm just not used to anyone besides Percy looking after me. I was about to nod in response but was cut short when Chiron leaned down on his front two horse legs.

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus; God of the gods and ruler of the skies." He said this line when I looked up to see an electric blue lightning bolt above my head. I sighed at the dramatic effect Chiron always had even though I was the only other person in the room.

"Okay get some sleep and I'll inform the campers about your heritage." He said calmly, leaving to doze off to sleep.

I awoke to some yelling in the other room.

"Leave the boy to sleep." Chiron said loudly.

"But this is important Chiron, he's my brother." A girl pleaded, I remembered her voice as the one who beat me in Capture the Flag.

"Just leave the boy to rest for a bit, he's been through a lot today." He was clearly arguing with the girl. I couldn't make out the rest of the conversation but the door slowly creaked open minutes later. A girl with pale skin, black hair, and bright blue eyes poked her head around the door.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant for the hunters of Artemis. I apologize for earlier at the game." Her voice was calm but her eyes were full with different emotions.

"It's fine, I'm Jason Grace, and I guess I'm your new brother right?" I said trying to break the awkwardness. She nodded slowly.

"How do you know that Perseus kid so well?" she asked like Percy was an ancient myth, but I might as well get used to using past tense for my brother now.

"Well his mom adopted me when I was 4. He's-he was my only family left." I said with tears coming to my eyes.

"Do you remember anything before then?" she asked in a tone like she was about to cry.

"Not much, why?" I asked

"I think you might be my real brother, I had a brother who should be the same age as you but my mother lost you and told me you died, you even had the same scar you got when you were two." She said touching my lip where my small scar was. This was a lot to process.

"Wait so we have the same parents? Like both of them?"

**Hope you liked it**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but im at a loss of ideas for this story-I will give this story another chance but if this chapter doesn't spark anything special for you viewers(if anyone still reads this story) I might just cut the story short.**

**And I haven't written in a while but im pretty sure its winter right now in this AU so a couple of months until the last Olympian but it might be closer to the summer solstice and Percy's Birthday-I think ill add in a quest- so it will be extremely AU.**

Third Person:

Tears of joy traced Jason's cheeks as he hugged the older son of Poseidon. Sure the teen with sea green eyes looked intimidating with the scars tracing his body from the hell hound attack but that didn't stop Jason from hugging Percy.

The son of Poseidon had his eyes closed while embracing the hug, but he could feel the eyes of everyone on him. Most of the campers were looking at the scars cutting threw his arms and temple, but one hunter had a look of pure jealousy. Thalia Grace had a murderous glare fixed on Percy.

Normally any hunter of Artemis would always scowl at males, but Thalia was different. She wasn't particularly mean or discriminating to any gender male or female on purpose, she is always sour to everyone but this guy was a different situation. He was stealing her brother away from her, right out of her grasps. She just got reunited with Jason as long lost siblings, but as soon as the sea scum had returned from the underworld the younger son of Zeus had to leave her by herself, and she hated the son of Poseidon for it.

A ruckus of thunder from the clouds as a warning of an upcoming storm broke the joyous moment. Chiron was muttering things under his breath because usually no storm would come close to camp, but rain was pouring into his stallion coat. Mr. D had vanished into a mist of gold moments before for an emergency meeting.

"Big House meeting! All head counselors and the lieutenant of the hunters meet there and the rest go to your cabins." Chiron's authorative voice rang by the campers ears and reactions were immediate.

The Big House was buzzing with concern. All the camp counselors pondered with reasons on what could make the gods so upset. Annabeth was whispering with Nico and Thalia in the corner about some ideas, and Clarisse was arguing with the Stoll brothers.

Even the counselors of Dionysus and Demeter were acting irrational by destroying each other's man made flower creations, and they were some of the most peaceful of all campers. Everyone was stressing out with the exception of Percy and Jason who were sitting close to each other at the ping pong table of a head courter just enjoying the feeling of being back together.

"Enough! We must be civilized in times like these." Chiron had a steady expression. "We don't even know if this is anything big." His words seemed to create more problems.

"Well what could make the gods cause a storm?"

"Why did it break through camp borders?"

"What do we have to do with it?"

Questions were bombarding throughout the room until a straightforward daughter of Athena broke in.

"Obviously the gods are upset. What else could get them to make a storm of that greatness?" Annabeth's know it all tone caused the son of Poseidon to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"It isn't our business Annabeth. I'm sure the gods will tell us if our help is needed with everything." Chiron looked at her gray eyes like a father would, which made a wave of jealousy waver out of Percy.

All he ever wanted since his mom died was another parent, and not a foster one. He always wanted Poseidon to come and talk with him-or do whatever dad's did- sure the sea god would never win father of the year, but even Zeus came and bonded with Jason. Never Poseidon unless to give useless advise.

"But I think everyone knows that they have too much pride to ask for help." Annabeth's voice cut off Percy's thoughts.

"Child, it is not wise to talk like that." The centaur replied.

"Chiron, it's true though."

"No matter that. You could get yourself killed insulting a god."

"But I didn't insult-"

"Annabeth, hush now." Chiron concluded but Annabeth didn't look satisfied.

"Now we must discuss on how to ensure the younglings that they are safe." Chiron changed the topic smoothly.

"Maybe we could have extra free time and-" Beckondorf was stopped by the sudden gold flash of a god's presence. Apollo and Dionysus stood in front of them with sullen looks.

"We have bad news." Apollo stated in a dramatic and sorrow tone instead of his happy annoying voice.

"As most of you know, there are two newly found children of the big three." All eyes turned to Jason and Percy whose faces redden under all the attention. "An argument was set between Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades which led to the elements of the underworld, ocean, and sky to act up." Apollo trailed off for a bit while staring at the ground. "Umm, well one thing lead to another and a very special volcano of Hephaestus erupted, releasing Typhon from his prison of doom."

Pure chaos rose at the ping pong table with kids screaming and shouting, but with a clear of his throat Apollo had everyone's concentration again. "Another bad announcement," he wavered once again.

"A goddess who is supposed to watch over Olympus has been ugh… misplaced." Dionysus summed up.

"What do you mean _misplaced_? Who is it?" Clarisse yelled over everyone else.

"Hestia the goddess of the hearth was supposed to make sure our home Olympus doesn't get destroyed by Kronos while the rest of us gods hold off Typhon as long as we can, but she wasn't found this morning." Dionysus has a sad face at the mention of the aunt who gave up her thrown for him.

Everyone was at loss of words. Hestia was known as the goddess to keep peace, why would she be missing?

"We believe she was taken by Kronos so he could over throw Olympus easily." Apollo said answering everyone's question.

"What's going to happen? How are you supposed to hold off Typhon and Protect Olympus from Kronos?" Annabeth questioned conserned.

"Well we can hold off Typhon for a week and a half at best." Percy realized that that was around the time of his birthday, August 18th. **(Author's Note: I did change the time)** "That is when the child of the great prophesy should choose Kronos or Olympus, but this camp is supposed to defend Olympus." Again eyes were all on Percy. "We need Hestia at Olympus by then, so a quest is needed to retrieve her from Kronos." Apollo finished.

That sunk into everyone's heads. A war was going to happen soon and they need a quest to retrieve an important person in the battle before the actual war started.

"Apollo we have to go. Typhon is a strong foe and we need every Olympian to actually seize him off." Dionysus pointed out. "Except for Poseidon apparently." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that about Poseidon?" Percy asked the two gods before him.

"He has his own battle in the seas, so he is unable to provide help with Typhon." Percy was disgusted with his father for the moment being, Poseidon's not even able to help save the world.

"To save some time before I leave, I will just share with you all what the Prophesy means since a bunch of confused kids from the oracle won't help much. Basically the head counselor son's of Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Zeus will go to the titan's army to free Hestia. One of the Quest members will be lost, where a new ally will be found."

And with that the gods vanished with battle armor to fight off Typhon.

**Author's Note: How was it? You all probably know what the prophesy thing means and all, but it had to be written. Im a bit rusty in my writing so tell me how you think it was and if I should try and continue in reviews.**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait, I have had a busy schedule lately. This is pretty much a chapter to catch up with the original book, but I still hope you enjoy. Thank you so much reviewers, I love your thoughts and opinions!**

**Carry on.**

Third person:

The quest was officially failed. Percy, Jason, and Beckendorf were captured the minute they got within 100 yards of titan territory, and now they were being restrained by some bear-human mutation things from old myths. Their plan was perfect if only Camp Half-Blood didn't have a spy lurking the grounds there.

Beckendorf had somehow set a bomb on the ship near the control room-don't ask how he did it, he's just magical. Now all we have to do is find Hestia and get off this death trap they call the Princess Andromeda. A guy with sandy hair and tan skin walked onto the deck where we were being held. One glance at his golden eyes immediately told Percy that this was the titan of time. He radiated power and the scar tracing his host's temple gave an intimidating feeling to him.

A deep cackle came through the grin spread across Kronos' face. "This is the child of the great prophesy? Pft, he can't even get onto a boat for titan's sake, he's just a weak little son of…" he trailed of raking his mind.

"Who is your father?" the rusty voice most certainly didn't match the athletic look the blond teen in front of Percy had. The blond guy looked like one of those famous people you see in _People magazine_s, he had the perfect lean look and muscles that wouldn't cause too much of a fuss-but certainly stole attention. He did look a little malnourished though. Through the tight shirt he was wearing you could see some of the blond guy's ribs bulging out which wasn't too attractive.

Instead of answering the son of Poseidon spat on the ground in front of Kronos, sure it wasn't the smartest thing to do-but hey in times like these Percy couldn't think straight.

"So you are a fighter aren't you? Well I don't think any grandson of mine could be that weak now could they?" the titan got closer to Percy, but Beckendorf escaped the hold he was in from the bear-man and tackled Kronos to the ground. It was like time froze itself at that moment. Percy and Everyone else could move, but all of Beckendorf's movements were in slow motion, like gravity had been freeze framed.

The titan of time got back up and grinned at the struggling son of Hephaestus still down-it looked like Beckondorf would be that way for a long time. Kronos pulled a long black sword from his belt sheath and pulled it over his back, about to strike down of Beckendorf.

"Poseidon." It was a yell-like scream coming from Percy. Kronos stopped his attack and stared down at the son of Poseidon.

"What was that?" his golden eyes showed the a bit of amusement while he signaled for the bear-guy to _securely_ hold Beckendorf again while the son of Hephaestus unslow-moitionatized**(sorry it's not a word)**.

"My father is Poseidon, lord of the seas." The slightest hint of distaste was evident in Percy's voice-he truly did not enjoy his father at all.

"And what is your name young _sea scum_." When the titan said that Jason snapped. He lunged forward; freeing his hold from his captor and tried to tackle Kronos like Beckendorf did but was much less successful. The son of Zeus was taken in control by Kronos' powers. Unlike what happened to the son of Hephaestus, Jason was full on frozen; he couldn't move an inch which caused Kronos to cackle in glee.

"Ah you must be the son of Zeus I have been sensing, there has been many people talking about you Jason." This was strange, how could Kronos know about Jason and not even know Percy's name. The titan stared at Percy expectantly to answer the question. Not wanting him to hurt his little brother Percy answered.

"Perseus Jackson." The titan looked amused with this.

"Now what shall I do to you three god lings?" Kronos pondered a little until a cart was wheeled onto the deck they were at. The cart held a small being in a brown robe. The only thing visible from the shadows of the hood covering the face of the child was two glowing eyes. They looked like mini flames holding knowledge and comfort-everything the three demigods needed to stay calm. They wanted to bow down to the goddess of the hearth but were unable to.

Her hood shimmied down showing her locks of mouse-like brown hair and her comforting smile. How could a goddess locked up look so calm? And why did she look like a child? This was a strange way to meet Hestia.

"Why did you bring her out here? I told you to take her down to the lower level you idiots!" Kronos cursed in ancient Greek while the monsters leading the goddess looked scared out of their wits. Beckendorf took the distraction to look at Percy and nod, Percy being the dim-wit he was looked constipated back towards the son of Hephaestus in utter confusion.

Beckendorf shook his head in the direction of his watch and then Percy got what he meant. The bomb, of course. Quickly the head counselor of the Hephaestus slapped some buttons on the watch and a minor explosion shook the Princes Andromeda. Furry was clear in Kronos' face, and he barked orders at all the monsters on board to go fix the engine and what not. That was their queue.

Percy kicked his bear-guy freak where it hurt and unleashed Riptide; quickly freeing Beckendorf as well. Jason had elbowed the Empousa holding him in the nose and kicked her repeatedly while she was on the ground; Percy sliced her into dust to destroy her.

"We don't have long, that was only the first set. Another-bigger wave of bombs should go off in 1 minute exactly." Beckendorf rushed over to the goddess while Percy tried to hold off Kronos and Jason the monsters. Golden dust was easy to spot when Jason found his sword, the monsters nearly retreated but Kronos kept ordering them to attack.

The titan and Percy had a very complex battle. Many things can happen in a minute when it's Titan vs. a big three spawn. Kronos tried using his time meddling powers but they barley slowed Percy down-all his life Percy had been training hard-this only tired him out immensely and made hid reflexes poor. Kronos had impeccable sword skill and so was the son of Poseidon so each of their moves were always blocked or retaliated.

Sweat was dripping Down Percy's body and made water marks on his shirt, fortunately his cures of Achilles kept his skin unbroken. His knees were wobbly and he could barely keep his sword pointed up, but Percy kept on fighting for his life. The minute seemed slow but it eventually came to an end.

A rumble jolted the ship and everyone collapsed to the ground. Hestia was now out of her crate and Beckendorf was holding onto her arm to keep balance; Jason was quick to his feet and rushed over to Percy. The brothers got up and wobbled over to the goddess.

A blaze of fire in an explosion was closing in on them from the side of the ship making the trio and the goddess sprint over to the railing on the other side. The heat was blistering and was the first thing from the explosion that made contact with them.

"Grab onto me and shut your eyes." The goddess still had a calm expression and a voice full of pure hope and comfort even in a situation like this.

The moment when Percy and Jason touched her arm they started glowing. Beckendorf was toppled to the ground with pure shock of the detonation and looked up to Percy. The sight brought tears to his eyes as Percy looked at the shy smile on Beckendorf as if saying not to blame himself. Percy still felt a giant pang of guilt as they vanished away and the son of Hephaestus was engulfed by flames form the explosion.

That was the last anyone ever saw of Beckendorf; the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.

Hestia brought Jason and Percy to the shore of New York, quickly leaving them to themselves as she retreated to Olympus. The two unrelated brothers sat next to each other in the sand looking out to the ocean; both staring at the red blaze in the distance-the only ruminants of the Princes Andromeda. The monsters on the ship were all dead, but Kronos with his curse of Achilles was probably still alive, and Beckendorf was dead.

"Hey are you guys all right? Wow! Do you see that explosion out there or is it just my imagination?" a hyper voice broke the silence and Percy turned around to see a girl in a swim suit jogging towards them. She wasn't supposed to see the explosion because the mist covered it, right?

As she neared Percy recognized the pulled back red hair and freckles that the girl had. Her blazing green eyes shared the detection as Percy looked dumbfounded to his old friend.

**Sorry again about the long wait, it would be helpful if you guys gave your ideas about the story in reviews…it really helps. You guys should also listen to the song Undisclosed Desires by Muse-I'm slightly in love with it for the time being.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
